MLPfim presents: Pony of the Opera
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: Basically this is a ponified version of The Phantom of The Opera. Twilight Sparkle has been asked to sing for the Opera Popumare, with Monsieur de Sentry to woo her. But in the shadows of the theater, a mysterious figure lingers the unknown parts of the theater, listening to Twilight's singing. Rated T for Violent Language.
1. Welcome to The Opera house

**I really need to stop starting new fics. Anyway, I really looked high into this story. This is based on my favorite play, The Phantom of the Opera. Believe me, since this a 2-hour long play, I had to study EVERY single thing about it. And no, this is not Fluttercord, although I do support it. If you have not seen this play, 3 words. LOOK IT UP.**

**I bet you want a list of the cast.**

**The Phantom: Sombra**

**Christine:Twilight**

**Raoul:Flash Sentry**

**Meg:Applejack**

**Madame Giry:Fluttershy**

**Carlotta:Rarity**

**Firmin and Andre:Flim and Flam**

**Piangi:Big Mac**

**Maestro:Rainbow Dash**

**Joseph Buquet:Discord**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mlp, or The Broadway musical, The Phantom of the Opera. If I did, Nightmare Moon would have a totally different look! :)**

* * *

A carriage rushed through the streets of Prance. It stopped at the famous opera. On the side of the ruined opera house read, _The Opera Popumare._

_"_Are you ready Monsieur de Sentry?" The henchman said to his master.

"Yes, yes." The elderly pony said, coming out of the carriage into his wheelchair. The henchman packed up the carriage and ran off, leaving the prince's servants with him. All 3 of them walked into the opera house, where the auction was being held.

"Sold! Your number sir? Yes, thank you. Lot 663, Mares, and Gentlecolts, a poster of the famous production, Hannibal. "

"Showing here!" The colt said, holding up the poster with his horn.

"Do I have, 10 bits?" Many ponies raised their hooves.

"15. 20. 35. Do I see 40? Yes, you sir 40. 45? 45. 45 once, selling twice, sold. To Flash de Sentry. Thank you. Lot 664, a wooden mantel, with 3 human skulls, from the 1883 production, Beauty, and the Beast."

"Showing here!"

"Do I have, 10 bits for this? 10, thank you. 15, thank you sir. 15, do I bid? 15 once, selling twice, sold. To Lyra Heartstrings. Your number? Thank you. Lot 665, Mares and Gentlecolts, a paper mache music box, in the shape of a dragon, in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item was discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working condition, Mares, and Gentlecolts."

"Showing here." The music box played a beautiful tune. This caught Monsieur de Sentry's eye.

"May I commence at, 25 bits? 25, thank you very much. 30, on my right, thank you madame. 35, thank you. Selling at 35 bits then? 35 once, selling twice, sold. To Flash de Sentry."

The showing colt handed Flash the box.

"_A collector's piece, indeed." _Flash thought. "_Every detail, exactly as she said. Will you still play when the rest of us are dead?"_

"Lot 666, then. A chandelier, in pieces. Some of you may recall, the strange affair of The Phantom of the Opera. A mystery, never fully explained. We are told, Mares and Gentlecolts, that this is the very chandelier that was in the affair. Our workshops have repaired it, and fitted wiring for the new, electric light bulb, so we have happily reassembled it. Perhaps we can scare away the ghost, of so many years ago, with a little, illumination. Gentlecolts?"

The colts took off the cloth, to reveal the chandelier. It sparked and fired, while the ponies were lifting it up.

Flash Sentry, started to remember the past.

* * *

The actors were getting the stage ready, for the new play, Hannibal.

"Where is Rarity?!" The Maestro, Rainbow Dash called.

"Right here!" She called. She was wearing a beautiful ensemble, covering every part of her from head to toe, except from her face.

"You do realize that your supposed to go on, right?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I know, I just had to get ready." Rarity said with a smile.

"Here you go Rarity!" Her servant Spike called. He sprayed the perfume in her mouth.

"Why do you always spray on my chin?! Go higher!" Rarity complained. Rainbow groaned. "Can you just begin?!"

"Alright, alright." She begin singing in a high, opera like voice.

"Stop! Stop!" Mayor mare said.

"Well!" Rarity said.

"I apologize Rarity, but I have a very important announcement to make. As some of you know, some rumors have been going around about my retirement. I have come to say that they are true. May I introduce, the new owners of The Opera Popumare, Monsieur Flim and Monsieur Flam!"

The actors applauded.

"Oh no, please." The brothers said.

"Flim, Flam, may I introduce La Rarity, actress, singer, our lead actress for 19 seasons in a row!" Mayor Mare said.

"Yes, yes. The lovely Rarity! We have loved all of your plays, and we look forward to working with you!" Flim said. "If I remember correctly, you have a beautiful solo in Act lll of Hannibal! May you be ever so kind to sing that for us?"

"But of course!" She replied.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, _

_when we've said goodbye,_

_remember me, once in a while, please promise you'll try!_

_When you find, that once again to long to see your out-"_

All of a sudden, a banner dropped on Rarity. She screamed as everyone lifted up the banner.

"It's him! The Phantom of the Opera!" Applejack said to Twilight.

"Discord!" Mayor called. "It has to be Discord!"

Discord came down from his post.

"Discord! Good Celestia, what we're you thinking?!" Flim said.

"Monsieurs, don't look at me. As Celestia's witness, I was not at my post. It must've been a ghost!" Discord said cackling.

Everypony begin screaming.

"Everypony please!" Flim called. "Rarity, these things do happen!"

"These things do happen," Rarity said with a frown. "These THINGS do happen?! For the past 3 years these do happens, and did you stop them from happening?! NO! And you too, you're just as bad as her. These things do happen. Just, ugh! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing, DOES NOT HAPPEN!" Rarity yelled as she stormed off.

"Well, I shall leave you both. If you need me I'll be in Haywaii." Mayor Mare said, just before leaving.

"Oh, Rarity will be back." Flam said.

"Oh you think so?" A voice said behind them.

"Um...Madame Shy?" Flim said.

"I have a message from the ghost." Madame Shy said.

"You're all obsessed." Flam said.

"Oh? He welcomes you to his opera house." She replied.

"His opera house?!" Flim said.

"And also demands that you continue to leave Box 5 for his use, and also reminds that his salary is due."

"His Salary?" Flam said.

"Yes. use to give him 20,000 bits a month."

"20,000 BITS?!" Flim and Flam said together.

"Perhaps you could afford more?" Madame Shy said looking smug. "With Flash de Sentry coming, you need a singer."

"Now hold on a minute, I was about to make that announcement!" Flim said.

"Will he be coming this evening?" She asked them.

"Yes. Now who is the understudy for the role?" Flam siad.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said. "The performance is new!"

"Twilight Sparkle could sing it!" Applejack said.

"A ballet pony?" Flim said.

"She was taught well." Madame Shy said.

"Oh? Who taught you?" Flam said.

"I don't know his name." Twilight replied.

"Well, that makes everything better!" Flim said. "We have a full house we have to refund."

"Sparkle? That's a very curious name. Any relation to the famous soldier Shining Armor?" Flam asked.

"My brother Monsieur." Twilight replied.

"Please, at least let her sing for you, Flim and Flam." Madame Shy said.

"Oh, fine. Very well." Flim said.

* * *

**Yay! This took me ALL day to complete. Remember that. I wasted a WHOLE day for you. A WHOLE DAY! Oh well. You're probably wondering why I put Twilight as Christine, and Fluttershy as Madame Giry. I JUST DID.**


	2. The Performance

"Are you ok, Twilight?" Applejack asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Twilight said. Applejack left the dressing room. Twilight sighed. Twilight was in a stunning white dress, with stars along the bottom.

"I just can't do this." Twilight sighed again. Applejack peeked back into Twilight's room.

"Um...Twi? You go on in 2 minutes." Applejack informed her.

"Yes, thank you." Twilight replied. She got up.

_"I can do this." S_he thought.

* * *

The curtain opened, revealing Twilight. She took a deep breath, and sung.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said, good-bye!_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me,_

_You'll try!_

_When you find,_

_That once again you long,_

_To take our heart back,_

_And be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought, _

_For me!_

_We never said, our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me!_

_Think of all the things we've shared, and seen,_

_Don't think about the way,_

_Things might have been,_

Think_ of me,_

_Think of me waking, silent and resigned,_

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind,_

_Recall those days,_

_Look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do,_

_There will never be a day,_

_When I won't think of you!_

From box 10 stood the Viscount.

"Can it be? Can it be Twilight? BRAVO!" The Viscount began down the stairs.

"Long ago, it seems so long ago! How young and innocent we were! She may not remember me, but I remember her!"

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons,_

_So do we,_

_But please promise, that sometimes,_

_You will think._

Twilight began to vocalize. Higher, and higher she got, until she came down with a,

"_Think of me!"_

The audience begin to applaud. Twilight smiled, as her make-up sparkled in the light.

* * *

Down in the dungeons of the opera stood a shadowy figure.

"Brava, Twilight. Brava."

* * *

Twilight sat down in the sanctuary. With her horn, she striked a match and lit the candle, After she did so, she quickly blew out the match.

The candle shone brightly against the picture of her deceased brother. Somewhere, a voice called,

"Brava. Brava. Bravamisima." Another voice called.

"Twilight? Twilight?"

"_Twilight..."_

"Where in the world, have you been hiding? Really you were, perfect. All that I wish, is that I knew your secret, who is this strange tutor?" Applejack said to Twilight.

Twilight looked around, and whispered, "Shining once spoke of an angel, I use to dream he'd appear, now, that I've sung, I can sense him. And I know he's here! Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow, I know, he's always with me. He, the unseen genius!"

"I watched your face from the shadows, distant from all the applause. I hear your voice in the darkness, yet those words aren't yours." Applejack replied.

Twilight began to sing.

_Angel of music,_

_Friend and guardian,_

_Granted to your, glory!_

Applejack began to sing too.

_Who is this angel of music?_

Soon they sang together.

_This angel of music,_

_Hide, no longer,_

_Secret and strange angel._

They both stopped singing.

"He's with me now," Twilight said.

"Your hooves are cold,"

Twilight began to vocalize.

"Your face Twilight, it's violet."

"I'm frightened Applejack,"

"Don't be frightened."

They both heard the stomping of a hoof.

"Applejack, my daughter. Are you a dancer?" Madame Shy said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then go and practice." Madame Shy commanded.

As soon as they were both alone, Madame Shy spoke to Twilight.

"I was asked to give you this." She said, handing Twilight an envelope. "He is pleased." She said, before walking out.

"Thank you." Twilight said. Twilight opened the letter.

"A red scarf? The attic? Little Lotte?" Twilight said. She put the letter down, and began combing her mane.

From outside, she could hear laughter from her new managers.

* * *

"A success indeed! If I do say myself!" Flim said. "Not a single refund!"

"Flim, I think we have made a discovery with Miss Sparkle. What about you Flash?" Flam said.

"Gentlecolts, I think I would like to make this visit alone." Flash replied.

"Very well. Please take these into her please." Flim said, handing Flash tulips.

* * *

"Twilight Sparkle. Where is your red scarf?" Flash asked.

"Monsieur?" Twilight said, without turning around.

"You can't have lost it, after all the trouble I took. I was 14, and wet to the bone-" Flash began.

"When you went into the sea to fetch my red scarf!" Twilight said, running to the prince.

"Oh Flash, it is you!"

"Twilight!" Flash handed her a rose.

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander, thought, am I fonder of dolls? Or of goblins? Or of shoes? Or of riddles? Or frocs? Those picnics in the attic, reading stories from the north,"

"And Shining playing the violin!" Twilight said.

"You know what I love best, the angel of music sings songs in my head, the angel of music, sings songs in my head." They both sang.

"Shining said, 'When I'm in heaven, I will send the angel of music to guide you.' Shining is dead Flash, and I have been visited by the angel of music!" Twilight said.

"Oh, no doubt about it. And now, we go to supper." Flash said.

"No Flash. The Angel of music is strict." Twilight said.

"Then I shall not keep you up late. Two minutes." Flash said.

"No, Flash wait! Things have changed Flash!"

"Oh, no doubt about it. And now, we go to dinner."


	3. The Kidnapping of Twilight Sparkle

Twilight gave in. She had no way to talk Flash.

She got up, and began to undress. Suddenly, all the candles were mysteriously blown out. Twilight ran to the door.

Locked. Just before she called for help, a voice broke the silence.

_Insolent boy,_

_In this slave of fashion,_

_basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant FOOL,_

_This brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my,_

_TRIUMPH!_

Twilight began to nod.

_Angel I hear you speak,_

_I listen,_

_Stay by my side, guide me!_

_Angel my soul was weak,_

_Forgive me._

_Enter at last, master!_

The voice answered.

_Flattering child you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide,_

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside!_

Twilight looked at the mirror. At first, she saw nothing but her reflection. But then she saw a black stallion with a white mask. She began to walk towards the mirror.

_Angel of music!_

_Guided Guardian,_

_One for the most, guardian!_

_Angel of music, hide no longer._

_Come to me strange angel!_

_I am your angel of music! Come to the angel of music!_

_I am your angel of music, come to the angel of music!_

The Phantom then closed the mirror.

Flash came to the room to find the dressing room empty.

"Twilight!"

* * *

**I know it's a bit short, but I had to get it done. *Yawn* So sleepy...zzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. The Caverns

The Mysterious dark figure guided Twilight through the underground catacombs. They both stopped at a boat on a misty lake. The figure bowed to Twilight, and she bowed in return. She got in front of the boat and sat down, while the figure got in the back. He began rowing.

"What is your name?" Twilight asked.

The figure smiled. "Sombra." Twilight nodded.

"Do you know my name?" She asked. Sombra nodded.

"I let your song take flight." He said. Twilight looked surprised. She began to talk back, but stopped when she realized where she was. She was in front of a barred get, like the ones you saw in castles. It began to rise, to show a cavern of candles, an organ, and many other things.

"Please, sing for me." Sombra asked Twilight. Twilight looked surprised, but agreed. She began to vocalize.

"Sing, sing, sing for ME!" Sombra said, yelling each word. Twilight grew louder as she heard these words. She ended with a very high note, and stopped. Sombra began to smile again. They stopped at a little dock, leading to the cavern. Sombra got out, while Twilight remained. He took his black cloak, revealing another, red cloak, and white mask.

He held out a hoof for Twilght. Twilight took it, and got out of the boat. He led her through the cavern. It was a little messy, but beautiful. Music sheets and burnt out candles scattered the floor.

Sombra came from behind Twilight and said, "I need to show you something." He led her down deeper into the cavern. Twilight opened her eyes.

She saw a mannequin who looked just like her, in a wedding dress. Sombra smiled. It was too much for Twilight. She fainted, as Sombra picked her up, and put her in his long-forgotten peacock bed. He whispered in her ear, "You alone can make my song take flight." Before closing the curtains to the bed.

* * *

"Like the night is his skin," Discord began to say, with ballet ponies just beneath him. They all stopped their chatter, and looked up.

"Like a dragon's scales are the color of his eyes," He said evilly. The ballet ponies began to get scared.

"Don't let him catch you with his magic lasso," Discord pretended to hang himself. He screamed while doing so. The ballet ponies began to scream now.

"Discord," A soft voice said. Discord turned around to see Madame Shy. Discord began to chuckle.

"Those who speak, find it too late that prudent silent is wise. Discord Draconnequs hold your tongue." She took the rope out of his paw. "Keep your hoof, at the level of your eyes!"

* * *

Twilight awoke with a small gasp. She woke up in soft velvet sheets, barley remembering how she got there.

"I remember there was mist. I remember a lake, with a boat." She said to herself. "I remember there was a stallion in the boat rowing me." She got out of the beautiful bed, and began to walk towards the entrance. She saw the stallion with the mask sitting at the organ. He didn't notice her. She got closer, and closer, and closer, until finally, she was at his side. He still didn't notice.

She began to reach for his mask, but pulled away. She did this a few times. Finally, the 4th and final time shetook off the mask.

They both screamed. Twilight in fear, Sombra in alarm. She was scared at what she gegan to turn to only notice it was Twilight.

"Please, Twilight. My mask." Sombra said, covering his face with his hoof. Twilight handed it to him, covering her face as well.

Sombra sat up. "Come, we must return. Those fools who run MY theater, will be missing you."

* * *

**Please review! All reviews count!**


End file.
